


K Y Jelly

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, implied sex, pregnancy cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This fits into my Life Long Loveletter Universe and it takes place during the summer of 2013. It can also easily be read as a stand alone though.





	K Y Jelly

You had been Atlanta for a little over a week, but today was the first day you had decided to come to set with Sebastian. You hadn’t wanted to be in the way even if he had begged you to come a few times. Finally now that you were running out of stuff to do around the city you relented and had come with him.

He had disappeared off to the hair and makeup trailer, already in full costume and you decided to lay down for a bit to rest while he was getting ready. Being pregnant in the humid Atlanta heat was wearing on your energy.

You must have dozed off and Sebastian being Sebastian hadn’t had the heart to wake you, because it was a few hours later when you woke up to the sound of voices and laughter outside the trailer. You blinked a few time, burying your face in the pillow as you tried to regain your bearings. The voices belonged to Sebastian, Chris and Anthony, so you assumed they were on a break or something.  

You took a deep breath, opening your eyes and you instantly frowned at the sight of the tube on the nightstand next to you. Your sleepy, pregnancy brain weren’t really sure what to make of it at first. Then your irritation quickly started to grow. You weren’t even sure why, because it wasn’t like two of you hadn’t been plenty adventurous in the past. Maybe it was the heat? Or maybe it was because you were starting to feel not like yourself as your body changed with the baby growing inside of you.

Either way you jumped from the bed as fast as you could, grabbing the KY Jelly from the nightstand and marched to the door, towards the voices with it in your hand. Sebastian’s smiling face looking up at you from one of the three directors chairs out front weren’t even enough to calm your annoyance as you appeared in the door.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to wake you,” he started but was interrupted by you waving the jelly out in front of you as you got out of the trailer.

“What’s this?” you demanded, shooting Mackie a glare when he answered for Sebastian before he erupted into laughter, not caring about your murderous look.

“K-Y Jelly.”

Chris at least had the decency to try and hold back his laughter or maybe it just came from knowing you a lot better and liking his head where it was.

“It’s for my arm,” Sebastian tried to explain, making your head snap back to face him. The repulsed look on your face didn’t help Mackie’s laughing fit. But it wasn’t until you spoke that Chris gave up on trying to hold his laughter in, joining Mackie, making Sebastian send his two friends a glare this time.

“It’s… Really Sebastian?! Ew and no!” you hissed at him.

“No honey,” Sebastian carefully took a step towards you holding out his silver metal looking arm. “It’s literally for my arm. To get into this thing.”

Chris and Mackie were now laughing so hard there was a real risk of them falling of their chairs but neither you or Sebastian were paying attention to the two idiots anymore.

“Oh,” all anger drained from your body and you lowered your eyes, feeling embarrassment take over. You weren’t even sure why you had reacted so strongly in the first place but his actual need for the lube just made it all the worse.

Sebastian chuckled pulling you into his arms and you instantly wrapped yours around his waist. He held you to assure you everything was fine. It wasn’t the first time you had gotten irrationally angry at him these past few months and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. Sebastian however, took it like a trooper everytime and always did his best to show you everything was fine once you calmed down.

“I thought you were going to throw it at my face for a second there,” Sebastian joked, making your cheeks heat up even more as you hit your face against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered as he kissed your hair, ignoring Makies playful aww next to you.

“It’s okay. I mean I can always start borrowing Chris’ shield,” Sebastian teased.

“Get your own,” Chris retorted, making you laugh along with Mackie and Sebastian. You still didn’t let go of him though as you let him tug you to sit on his lap as he sat back down. If the pregnancy had to make you an idiot at times, at least you were with an amazing guy. He never held any of your at times irrational outbursts against you and he never dismissed your real anger as hormones. He could tell the difference and was there for you in whichever way you needed him.


End file.
